Once Upon a Time: Chronicles of Hades
Once Upon a Time: Chronicles of Hades is the first novel in the Once Upon a Time: Chronicles series. Plot Hades's Early Years The story begins in Delos, one of the first realms to ever exist. Delos is revealed to have come into existence with the being Chaos and the Well of Wonders, the latter of which exists in all the Realms of Story. One of Chaos's descendants, Hades is born to Kronus and Rhea in the kingdom of Troy. Being something of a royal family to the citizens, the family of deities rule over Troy. The births of Hades and his siblings are highly anticipated by the people of Troy, and Rhea gives birth to five children sequentially; Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Zeus and Hades. Hades is neglected from the moment he is born, and is followed by a younger adopted brother, Poseidon. Ten years later, Hades knows that there is no way of obtaining the throne, and considering himself useless, plans to run away. He is especially tired of living with his cocky brother Zeus, who was prophesied before birth to be a great leader. However, he does not get very far when Hera catches him and threatens to tell their parents. Hades, after much contemplation, decides to flee nonetheless. He encounters a girl his age named Persephone, who agrees to hide him in her home. Persephone reveals that she lives alone after the death of her parents, and the two become very close. Hades's parents clearly do not care of his departure, and do not search for him for several years when Hades and Persephone grow into adults. Kronus and Rhea make a public announcement requesting for Hades's return. In response, Hades and Persephone leave Troy. Meanwhile, the other five siblings wonder why their parents are looking for Hades, and discover that Kronus has heard of a new prophecy stating that his children will overthrow him. Zeus realises that Kronus must be preparing to kill them all one by one in order to ensure he stays king forever. Hestia declares that they must save Hades, to which Zeus agrees, and states that a war is beginning. Rhea returns and claims that her husband has gone to find Hades and reunite their family. Zeus accuses her of lying and reveals the children know of his true intentions. Rhea admits it, and uses Divine Magic to trap the children in the house and she leaves. Demeter suggests that, despite their inexperience with strong Divine Magic, they work together to overpower the spell trapping them. Hades and Persephone hide in the Forest of Troy, and Hades tries to use Divine Magic to teleport to a different realm. Persephone is unsure, as other realms are only legends, but Hades reveals that the deities have wider knowledge and proof of alternate worlds. He is angered upon failing, and hears someone approaching. Hades and Persephone are confronted by Zeus and Hera, who reveal that Kronus wants to kill them, and the only way to survive is to all team up and overthrow him. Hades declines, disbelieving his brother, and warns him to stay away from him and Persephone. Seeing as his brother clearly loves Persephone, Zeus uses a lightning bolt to kill the girl, thus stopping a heartbroken Hades from choosing a different life and forcing him to help. Titanomachy